Please Forgive Me…
by Jincks
Summary: A songfic, from the song, "Please Forgive Me," by David Gray. It's taken from Yami Bakura's POV and how he apologises to Bakura for all the pain Yami Bakura's caused. (NOT A YAOI!)


Please Forgive Me...  
  
By Bishie Babe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bakura or Yami Bakura, although I wish I did.  
  
-----------------------~^*^~-----------------------  
  
  
*~*~*Yami Bakura's POV*~*~*  
  
  
I watched him as he sat on the shore of the bay. He looked so peaceful there. His long white hair gently rolled down his back. Though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew he was watching the golden sun as it set on the water. I thought that his chocolate brown eyes must have been shimmering. He had such beautiful eyes. His name, every time it was pronounced it was like ringing a golden bell that was hung in my heart. He is Bakura, my hikari, my lighter side. I am the Yami, thus giving me the name of Yami Bakura. I am his dark side.  
  
He was much better looking than me, although we are told that we look almost the same. My hair is longer, my eyes are a bit harsher, I am taller, and have a bigger build. He's supposed to look like me when he gets older, he's only 15 now, but I'm sure he will be much better looking than me. I am the spirit that lives inside his millennium ring. The soul of a grave robber. I am just over 5000 years old, back in ancient Egypt, that's where I used to live.  
  
Bakura, my wonderful, kind, sweet, caring, charming, handsome, hikari; I love him so. He's like my brother. Maybe the son I never had. He's a part of me and I'm a part of him. But it's hard to imagine me being a part of Bakura. I'm so terrible. I was so cruel, mean, evil, and I drove myself to insanity. My heart's rotten to the core. By now it must be black. But hopefully, with the new start I am making for myself, it will heal.  
  
I don't remember a lot from my past, it was so long ago. But I do remember what I did to Bakura. I tortured him, both mentally and physically. I've harassed him, called him names, treated him as a slave. I've beat him, punched him, kicked him, choked him, crushed him, stabbed him, scratched him, bit him. I've done all of that because I was afraid. I was afraid I would loose my pride. I discovered I had no pride to protect. I had been beating Bakura for my own selfish reasons that never even existed.  
  
Time passed and it soon became more apparent to me. My love for my hikari grew, slowly at first, but it became faster, and I loved him more and more with each passing day. As I've said before I think of him as my brother. And I hope he accepts me as a brother to him.  
  
The time came when I couldn't take it anymore. Every time I hurt him it would hurt me as well. Each time I landed a hit it felt like I was landing a hit on my very own heart. And it hurt. I couldn't bear it. It drove me to the point when I was no longer set on Bakura's destruction, but my own. In fact...it was only last night when I stopped hurting him and set out to destroy myself. But Bakura, having the angel heart he has, stopped me and told me there was no reason for it. I pleaded for his forgiveness, I pleaded for his approval, I pleaded for his love. He responded; he told me all was forgiven and that he loved me too. I couldn't believe it.  
  
It still hurts me to think about it. It's liked a raw wound, and thinking about it is like picking at it till it bleeds some more. But in a sense, it is a raw wound...in my heart, and it constantly bleeds love for Bakura.  
  
I watched him. I watched him as he watched the sun set over the water. I decided to at least try to talk to him. I hadn't all day. I'd been too afraid to talk to him. But I really wanted to. I wanted to get to know him better.  
  
I could feel my feet begin to move. They drew me toward Bakura quietly. I crossed the sand of the bay. And walked closer to Bakura, my hikari. I could feel the mental wound in my heart open wide and love for Bakura spilled out. But still, I moved on drawing closer to Bakura with ever step, my breath growing more and more shallow.  
  
I was only about two steps away from him when he turned his head around and saw me. His dark brown eyes met mine. I felt my heart's beat grow rapid. It slammed around inside my ribcage like a wild animal inside a cage too small for it. I could hear it pounding in my ears and I wondered if he could hear it too.  
  
  
///Please forgive me  
If I acted a little strange  
For I know not what I do  
Feels like lightning running through my veins  
Every time I look at you  
Every time I look at you\\\  
  
  
He smiled at me with his charming smile. "Hey, Yami." He said in his almost musical British accent. His voice was always nicer than mine. Mine is deep and rough and cold, not like his. He gestured for me to sit next to him. "Come sit down next to me. We can talk."  
  
I sat down next to him on the sand, which was warm and nice. I looked out onto the water. The sun reflected off the calm water, making it glitter. It was so serene I cold have fallen asleep peacefully, right there.  
  
"It's a wonderful sunset, isn't it?" Bakura said to me, finally.  
  
"It's gorgeous." I said. I knew what I wanted to say...I just couldn't say it.  
  
He looked at me with a smile. His eye's glittered with the light from the setting sun, that had now turned the sky a pale red. Something about that look in his eyes was reassuring to me.  
  
  
///Help me out here  
All my words are falling short  
And there's so much I want to say  
Want to tell you just how good it feels  
When you look at me that way  
When you look at me that way\\\  
  
  
Bakura looked back down at his feet. Seeing a small stone, he picked it up and threw it. It went a good 10 yards before splashing into the calm water, causing ripples, making the light that reflected off of it to dance.  
  
He turned back to me and smiled again. His eyes were so deep and beautiful. They simply entrance me. Like big, brown, mysterious orbs. I could gaze into them forever. The eyes of my hikari...my wonderful brother.  
  
  
///Throw a stone and watch the ripples flow  
Moving out across the bay  
Like a stone I fall into your eyes  
Deep into that mystery  
Deep into some mystery\\\  
  
  
I smiled back at him nicely. "This is so nice, Bakura. Just sitting here. It's calming."  
  
"I like it too." He said drawing closer. I could feel my heart beating harder with each inch he moved. "But it's even nicer that I get to watch the sunset with you..." He got really close and then sat in my lap. He laid his head against my chest and pulled my arm over him. "...Because I love you, Yami, my brother."  
  
That sent a jolt straight to my heart. He loved me, he even considered me his brother. I could have screamed, my heart was full of joy, for Bakura loved me too, yet my heart was also full of sadness for all the pain I had caused him. The two were tearing my heart to pieces. I could have died right there, but maybe that wouldn't have been so bad because I would never have to lie to him or watch him die someday. But I rethought that and I thought about how I could never be with Bakura again. I just hoped that sometime in the future that I would die before he did so I would never be without him.  
  
  
///I got half a mind to scream out loud  
I got half a mind to die  
So I won't ever have to lose you for good  
Won't ever have to say goodbye  
I won't ever have to lie  
Won't ever have to say goodbye  
  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-ah  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-ah  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-ah\\\  
  
  
"I love you too, Bakura, I said, using my other hand to fluff his hair. I hugged him tightly. "I wont ever let anything happen to you. No one will ever hurt you again."  
  
Bakura seemed to relax in my arms even more. "Thanks, Yami." He said.  
  
I don't know what was going on with me at that moment, maybe my emotions were out of whack, or maybe I'm just crazy. I don't know the reason. But I do know that at that very moment, on that beach by the bay, with my hikari nestled in my arms, I did something I hadn't done in thousands of years. I cried. I could feel the warm salt water well up in my eyes and roll down my cheeks.  
  
Bakura looked up and a look of sadness came over him, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
The warm water drizzled down my cheeks, but I managed to find the words I had wanted to say to Bakura all night. At that moment, even if I was crying, I felt stronger than I have ever felt in my life, able to keep Bakura from any harm. "Bakura, hikari, my brother..." I began, my voice still strong and unchanged by the tears. "I am sorry I caused you so much pain. I did not know what I was doing. I love you. I'll love you now and forever and you will forevermore hold a special place in my heart. I am truly sorry, with all of my soul. Please forgive me."  
  
///Please forgive me  
If I acted a little strange  
For I know not what I do  
Feels like lightning running through my veins  
Every time I look at you  
Every time I look at you  
Every time I look at you  
Every time I look at you\\\  
  
  
"Yami, all is forgiven." Bakura said. "I love you and I don't doubt the fact that you love me. Please...my brother, don't cry." He gently wiped the tears off my face and smiled up at me.  
  
I smiled back down at him and held Bakura tight. He snuggled his head against my chest. He lied in my arms and listened to my softly beating heart as we both watched the sun lower itself into the waters of the bay. We are two sides of the same heart and nothing can change that.  
  
Bakura, my hikari, my brother...I love you.  
  
  
*~*~*The End*~*~*  
  
  
Bishie Babe: How did you like it for my first songfic? I worked hard and it took me 3 hours of non-stop typing. But I thoroughly enjoyed it. Did you?  
  
Bakura (Tearing up): It was beautiful, and so nice. I'm tearing up here.  
  
Yami Bakura (Elbows Bakura): Buck up! Come on! It wasn't that sad. And you made me sound like a poetic, sissy, looser!  
  
Bishie Babe (Eyes Yami Bakura irritably): I work hard and this is all the thanks I get?! You, you! I hate you!  
  
Yami Bakura (Begins to tear up): But...but...I thought you loved me...now I'm heartbroken...  
  
Bishie Babe (Pulls Bakura and Yami Bakura into a hug): Aww, I could never hate you guys. You two're the greatest. Not to mention hot and sexy and cute and great in bed too! Hehe!  
  
Yami Bakura (Smiles slightly): Yeah...I know...  
  
Bakura (Laughs slightly): Yeah, and I think it was a great story.  
  
Bishie Babe: Okay. Thanks, Bakura. Well, just to tell all you yaoi fans out there, this story is not yaoi. Maybe it may seem like it with the 'L' word -love- in every other sentence, but notice, they called each other 'brother', not 'sexy', not 'hot stuff', 'brother'! So there you go! It isn't yaoi. Just to tell you I don't really like yaoi. I strongly believe that Bakura and Yami Bakura have a respectful kind of loving relationship, like between two brothers that love each other.  
  
Bakura (Applauds): Well said, Audrey!  
  
Yami Bakura (Sticks out tongue and looks disgusted): I hate yaoi!  
  
Bishie Babe: Yami Bakura, be nice now. We'll I want to give thanks to the following for this fic:  
  
My mom- She bought me sugar so I could stay up late and write this.  
  
David Gray- This is his song in this fic. It's a really nice song. It's called "Please Forgive Me" and it's on the track, "White Ladder." The first time I heard it, it reminded me of my Bakura boys and inspired me for this fic. But I had to change the song just a bit because it was written for a female, but now it fits. Lyrics.com lies! Anyways, thanks, David! I hope daddy takes me to your concert in January.  
  
Bakura- He helped keep my mind off of other things and keep it on writing the fic. He's so wonderful...oh, Baku. Hehe, I gave him a pet name.  
  
Yami Bakura- He helped me stay sexually aroused and the fic was from his POV (Point Of View) so it's supposed to be him. Oh, and I thank him for not beating me up because I made him so emotional. Yami Baku! Hehe, I gave him a pet name too.   
  
Thanks for reading my fic!  
  
Bishie Babe, Bakura, and Yami Bakura (Wave): Buh-Bye now! 


End file.
